Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cargo pallet, and more specifically to a cargo pallet made of synthetic resin that can be manufactured in an affordable, efficient manner.
Description of the Related Art
Commonly used cargo pallets include wood pallets that are normally formed entirely of wood, including the top plate, bottom plate, and spacers fixed between the top plate and bottom plate. Accordingly, producing wood pallets in large quantities requires large quantities of wood by cutting trees, which raises concerns for destruction of tropical forests and other resources that must be protected and thus presents problems from the viewpoint of conservation of trees and protection of the global environment. Also, wood will deteriorate by various types of injurious insects attached thereto if used as is, so wood pallets are sprayed with powerful insecticides to keep away such injurious insects, and the toxicity of these insecticides is creating an issue in countries around the world.
On the other hand, pallets made of synthetic resin have been conventionally proposed and manufactured in different varieties to replace wood pallets. However, conventional synthetic resin pallets are manufactured by means of injection molding using metal dies, which requires expensive molding metal dies to be produced for use in the manufacturing of pallets, and this production cost of metal dies has been a cause of higher prices of synthetic resin pallets.
Additionally, a cardboard cargo pallet that can be manufactured with ease using cardboard, without using wood, has been proposed in Patent Literature 1 mentioned below. This cardboard cargo pallet is manufactured by producing a top plate, a bottom plate, and spacers between the top plate and bottom plate using cardboard, and then combining these members into the shape of a pallet and bonding them together.